Rockman X Sound Box
Rockman X Sound Box is a commemorative box set containing 12 discs with music from the Mega Man X series to be released on December 18, 2013 in Japan. Track Listing Disc 1 Rockman X #CAPCOM LOGO #TITLE #PASS WORD #OPENING STAGE #VAVA 1 #VAVA 2 #ZERO #DEMO #STAGE SELECT 1 #STAGE START #LAUNCHER OCTOPULD STAGE #ICY PENGUIGO STAGE #BURNIN' NOUMANDER STAGE #BOOMER KUWANGER STAGE #STING CHAMELEAO STAGE #SPARK MANDRILLER STAGE #STORM EAGLEED STAGE #ARMOR ARMARGE STAGE #BOSS 1 #BOSS 2 #STAGE CLEAR #GET A WEAPON #STAGE SELECT 2 #SIGMA STAGE 1 #SIGMA STAGE 2 #SIGMA STAGE 3 #SIGMA STAGE 4 #SIGMA 1st #SIGMA REBIRTH #SIGMA 2nd #Dr.RIGHT #ENDING #CAST ROLL #STAFF ROLL #SE Disc 2 Rockman X2 #CAPCOM LOGO #OPENING #TITLE #PASS WORD #OPENING STAGE #ANOTHER BOSS 1 #ANOTHER BOSS 2 #DEMO #STAGE SELECT 1 #STAGE START #WIRE HETIMARL STAGE #METAMOR MOTHMEANOS STAGE #FLAME STAGGER STAGE #MAGNE HYAKULEGGER STAGE #SONIC OSTREAGUE STAGE #BUBBLY CRABLOS STAGE #WHEEL ALLIGATES STAGE #CRISTAR MYMINE STAGE #BOSS 1 #BOSS 2 #STAGE CLEAR #GET A WEAPON #LABORATORY #STAGE SELECT 2 #COUNTER HUNTER STAGE 1 #COUNTER HUNTER STAGE 2 #ZERO #SIGMA 1st #SIGMA 2nd #Dr.RIGHT #ENDING #STAFF ROLL Disc 3 Rockman X3 (SFC) #CAPCOM LOGO #OPENING #TITLE #PASS WORD #OPENING STAGE #ZERO #STAGE SELECT #STAGE START #EXPLOSE HORNECK STAGE #FROZEN BUFFALIO STAGE #GRAVITY BEETBOOD STAGE #ACID SEAFORCE STAGE #ELECTRO NAMAZUROS STAGE #SCISSORS SHRIMPER STAGE #SCREW MASAIDER STAGE #SHINING TIGERD STAGE #VAVA STAGE #BOSS 1 #BOSS 2 #STAGE CLEAR #GET A WEAPON #LABORATORY #STAGE SELECT 2 #DOPPLER STAGE 1 #DOPPLER STAGE 2 #DOPPLER STAGE BOSS #SIGMA 1st #SIGMA 2nd #DOPPLER DEMO #Dr.RIGHT #ENDING #CAST ROLL #MEGA MAN X3 OPENING THEME #MEGA MAN X3 ENDING THEME Disc 4 Rockman X4 #TITLE #PLAYER SELECT #STAGE SELECT #OPENING STAGE X #OPENING STAGE ZERO #EREGION #STAGE START #WEB SPIDUS STAGE #CYBER KUJACKER STAGE #STORM FUKUROUL STAGE #MAGMARD DRAGOON STAGE #JET STINGREN STAGE #SPRIT MUSHROOM STAGE #SLASH BEASTLEO STAGE #FROST KIBATODOS STAGE 1 #FROST KIBATODOS STAGE 2 #BOSS #STAGE CLEAR X #STAGE CLEAR ZERO #GET A WEAPON #STAGE SELECT 2 #FINAL WEAPON STAGE 1 #COLONEL&GENERAL #FINAL WEAPON STAGE 2 #DOUBLE #IRIS #SIGMA 1st #SIGMA 2nd #Dr.RIGHT #DEMO 1 #DEMO 2 #SIGMA DEMO #INDEPENDENCE #BETRAYAL OF DOUBLE #ENDING X #MEMORY OF PAST 1 #MEMORY OF PAST 2 #COLONEL VS ZERO #PAST OF ZERO #ENDING ZERO #MEGA MAN X4 OPENING #MEGA MAN X4 STAFF ROLL Disc 5 Rockman X5 #OPENING THEME #CHARACTER SELECT #OPENING STAGE X #OPENING STAGE ZERO #SIGMA 1st #STAGE SELECT 1 #STAGE START #CRESCENT GRIZZLY STAGE #VOLT KRAKEN STAGE #SHINING HOTARUNICUS STAGE #TIDAL MAKKOEEN STAGE #DYNAMO #STAGE CLEAR X #SPIRAL PEGACION STAGE #SPIKE ROSERED STAGE #DARK NECROBAT STAGE #BURN DINOREX STAGE #BOSS #STAGE CLEAR ZERO #MISSION REPORT #ZERO STAGE 1 #SHADOW DEVIL #LAMDABAMDA #ZERO STAGE 2 #X vs ZERO #SIGMA 2nd #Dr.RIGHT #DEMO #STAGE SELECT 2 #ZERO DEAD #UNUSED TRACK "STAGE SLECT" #UNUSED TRACK "DEEP SEA" #UNUSED TRACK "Dr.RIGHT" #UNUSED TRACK "MISSION REPORT" #UNUSED TRACK "ARMAGEDON" #UNUSED TRACK "ZERO DEAD" #MEGA MAN X5 OPENING THEME #MEGA MAN X5 ENDING THEME Disc 6 Rockman X6 #OPENING STAGE #D-1000 #STAGE SELECT #STAGE START #COMMANDER YAMMARK STAGE #RAINY TURTLOID STAGE #SHIELDNER SHELDON STAGE #BLIZZARD WOLFANG STAGE #BLAZE HEATNIX STAGE #INFINITY MIJINION STAGE #METAL SHARK PLAYER STAGE #GROUND SCARAVICH STAGE #BOSS #STAGE CLEAR X #MISSION REPORT #GATE'S LABORATORY STAGE #Hi-MAX #GATE #STAGE CLEAR ZERO #SIGMA 1st #SIGMA 2nd #Dr.RIGHT #ALIA & GATE #ZERO #ENDING THEME Disc 7 Rockman X7 #Title Call #Conflict～Escape Stage #Awake Road Again～Highway Stage #Burning Water～Kombinat Stage #Underground～Tunnel Base Stage #Mod Electric Wave～Radio Tower Stage #Naval Battle～Battleship Stage #Ruins'n Vains～Deep Forest Stage #Higher The Air～Air Force Stage #Cyber Geometry～Cyber Field Stage #Bomb Recovery～Central Circuit Stage #Just before Red～Palace Road Stage #Infiltration～Crimson Palace Stage 1 #Soul Asylum～Crimson Palace Stage 2 #Combination～vs Mega Scorpio #Decisive Battle～vs Boss #Relation～vs Red #Our Blood Boils～vs Sigma 1st #Conclusion～vs Sigma Final #Stage Select 1 #Stage Start #Stage Clear #Result #Option #Stage Select 2 #Provocation #Theme Of Signas #Beginning～Theme Of Red #Revealing #Suffering #Black Plotting #Fate～Theme Of Sigma #Theme Of Alia #Theme Of X #Tragedy #Thorny Path #Night Mare～Ending Of Zero #A Naughty Boy～Theme Of Axel #Opening #Ending #X SE #Axel SE #Zero SE #Sigma SE #No Holdin' Back～Demo Of Mega manX7 Disc 8 Rockman X8 #Theme Of "RockmanX8" #Noah's Park #Intrusion Crabz-Y #VS Maverick #Troia Bass～Passage #Troia Bass～Forwarding #Primrose #Pitch Black～Sneaking #Pitch Black～Discovery #Dynasty #Inferno～Descending #Inferno～Going up #Central White #Metal Valley～Evade #Metal Valley～Overheat #Booster Forest #Booster Forest～Ride Armor "CYCLOPS" #VS Boss Demo #VS 8Boss #Angry 8Boss #Jakob #VS VAVA #Gateway #Gateway～Escape #VS CopySigma #Sigma Palace #VS Sigma Demo #VS Sigma #VS Lumine～The first form #VS Lumine Demo #VS Lumine～The second form #Paradise lost #Intermission #Dr.Right's Capsule #Title #Hunter Base～Going to the front #Hunter Base～Doubt #Hunter Base～Wickedness #Stage Start #Stage Clear #Weapon Get! #Result #Menu #Save&Load #Option #Demo～Deepening mystery #Demo～Sorrow #Demo～Perplexity #Demo～Advancement #Demo～With The Hunter Base #Ending Disc 9 Rockman X3 (PS) #OPENING #TITLE #PASS WORD #OPENING STAGE DEMO #OPENING STAGE #ZERO #STAGE SELECT 1 #EXPLOSE HORNECK DEMO #EXPLOSE HORNECK STAGE #FROZEN BUFFALIO DEMO #FROZEN BUFFALIO STAGE #GRAVITY BEETBOOD DEMO #GRAVITY BEETBOOD STAGE #ACID SEAFORCE DEMO #ACID SEAFORCE STAGE #ELECTRO NAMAZUROS DEMO #ELECTRO NAMAZUROS STAGE #SCISSORS SHRIMPER DEMO #SCISSORS SHRIMPER STAGE #SCREW MASAIDER DEMO #SCREW MASAIDER STAGE #SHINING TIGERD DEMO #SHINING TIGERD STAGE #VAVA STAGE #BOSS 1 #BOSS 2 #STAGE CLEAR #DEMO #STAGE SELECT 2 #DOPPLER STAGE 1 #DOPPLER STAGE 2 #DOPPLER STAGE BOSS #SIGMA 1st #SIGMA 2nd #DOPPLER DEMO #Dr.KEIN DEMO #Dr.RIGHT DEMO #ENDING 1 #ENDING 2 #CAST ROLL Disc 10 Rockman X Command Mission #闘え!エックス #スタンバイ・ゼロ #僕、アクセル。 #鋼鉄のマッシモ #怪盗マリノ #悶々シナモン! #スパイダー・マジック #章タイトル #レジスタンス・ライン #忘却の地 #イレギュラー・ハントI #勝利ジングル #戦いの軌跡I #リベリオンの任務 #ファイナル・バトル #ボス勝利ジングル #戦いの軌跡II #希望の奪還 #オウトウセヨ! #ハンターベース #トーキング・ファンク #暗・雲・低・迷 #深淵の世界 #愛・情・痛・惜I #リベリオンの運命 #セントラルタワー #密林の秘宝 #リベリオンの野望 #フォースメタルの謎 #ミステリアス・エネミー #未知のエネルギー #イベント・バトル #勇・猛・果・敢 #危・機・一・髪 #仲間の窮地 #愛・情・痛・惜II #混迷の砂塵 #イレギュラー・ハントII #エグゼクティヴ・バトル #氷河の暗躍 #アイム・ボロック! #喜・色・満・面 #腐朽の要塞 #イプシロン第一楽章 #イプシロン第二楽章 #安・寧・秩・序 #ギガンティスのキオク #ゲームオーバー #真実の判定 #必勝! ナインテイルズ #リディプス第一楽章 #リディプス第二楽章 #リディプス第三楽章 #終焉 #イレギュラー・ハンターの宿命 #parts #Theme Of Mega manX Command Mission Disc 11 Irregular Hunter X #capcom logo #title theme #opening stage - central highway #vava's stage theme #encounter with vava #vava battle #theme of zero #irregular outbreak #sigma's deal #stage select (X) #stage select (VAVA) #game start (X) #game start (VAVA) #launcher octopuld stage #icy penguigo stage #burnin' noumander stage #boomer kuwanger stage #sting chameleao stage #spark mandriller stage #storm eagleed stage #armor armage stage #boss appearance #boss battle #stage clear (X) #stage clear (VAVA) #get a weapon #dr. right capsule #sigma palace located #sigma stage select #sigma palace stage 1 #sigma palace stage 2 #sigma palace stage 3 #zero's sacrifice #sigma palace stage 4 #encounter with sigma #sigma battle #sigma transforms #final sigma battle #ending movie (X) #ending movie (VAVA) #Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Opening Disc 12 Disc 12 Rockman X: Cyber Mission & Rockman X2: Soul Eraser & Bonus Track Rockman X: Cyber Mission: #オープニング1/ストーリーデモ #オープニング2/ゼロテーマ #タイトル #オープニングステージ #アナザーボス登場 #アナザーボス戦闘 #ステージクリア #セーブ #ステージセレクト #ステージスタート #アイシー・ペンギーゴ ステージ #スパーク・マンドリラー ステージ #アーマー・アルマージ ステージ #ストーム・イーグリード ステージ #ボス戦 #ウェポンゲット #メタモル・モスミーノス ステージ #フレイム・スタッガー ステージ #マグネ・ヒャクレッガー ステージ #ホイール・アリゲイツ ステージ #シグマ ステージ1 #シグマ ステージ2 #シグマ ステージ3 #シグマ戦 #エンディング #SE Rockman X2 Soul Eraser: #オープニング/ストーリーデモ #タイトル #オープニングステージ #ボス登場 #オープニングボス #ステージクリア #セーブ #ステージセレクト #ステージスタート #シャイニング・タイガード ステージ #ランチャー・オクトパルド ステージ #エレキテル・ナマズロス ステージ #バーニン・ナウマンダー ステージ #ボス戦 #ウェポンゲット #ベルカナ ステージ/ガレス ステージ #ワイヤー・ヘチマール ステージ #エクスプローズ・ホーネック ステージ #ソニック・オストリーグ ステージ #スクリュー・マサイダー ステージ #シグマ ステージ #エンディング #SE Rockman X8 Special Sould CD: #Theme Of "RockmanX8" ～e-capcom Remix #VS Maverick ～e-capcom Remix #Opening #Appearance Of Lumine #Betrayal #Oncoming Generation #Problem #Fate to fight Rockman X Development Sound Source: #BONUS TRACK Notes *The contents of Discs 1-3 are newly recorded for this box set, remedying every flaw (unseparated sound effects, looping and cutoff errors, etc.) found in the tracks pertaining to X2 and X3 from their previous album release *Discs 4-10 (and the Rockman X8 Special Sound CD section of Disc 12) utilize the same recordings as their previous album releases **The vocal tracks "Lazy Mind" (X7) and "Jounetsu Setsuna" (CM) are excluded from this re-release due to licensing issues *The following errors from previous album releases have been corrected for this box set: **Disc 8, Track 29, Disc 8, Track 30, and Disc 8, Track 31 all use the term "Lumine" instead of "Lumin" **Disc 8, Track 34 is named "Dr. Right's Capsule" as opposed to "Dr. Light's Capsule" *The following errors persist from their previous album releases, but were acknowledged by Capcom post-release: **Disc 4, Track 22 is named "Final Weapon Stage 1" instead of "Space Port Stage" **Disc 4, Track 24 is named "Final Weapon Stage 2" instead of "Final Weapon Stage" **Disc 5, Track 23 is named "Lamdabamda" instead of "Rangda Bangda" **Disc 5, Track 31 is named "Unused Track 'Stage Slect'" instead of "Unused Track 'Stage Select'" **Disc 7, Track 38 and Disc 7, Track 42 both use the term "Axel" instead of "Axl" **Disc 9, Track 36 is named "Dr. Kein Demo" instead of "Dr. Cain Demo" **Disc 9, Track 39 is named "Ending 2" instead of "Get a Weapon" **Disc 10, Track 24 and Disc 10, Track 36 both use the title "愛・情・痛・惜" (Affection and Regret) instead of "哀・情・痛・惜" (Sorrow and Regret) **Disc 12, Track 50 ("Theme of "Rockman X8" ~e-capcom Remix") and Disc 12, Track 51 ("VS Maverick ~e-capcom Remix") are mixed up due to their tracks being placed in the wrong positions *The following errors persist from their previous album releases, but have yet to be acknowledged: **Disc 4, Track 13 is named "Sprit Mushroom Stage" instead of "Split Mushroom Stage" **Disc 5, Track 35 is named "Unused Track 'Armagedon'" instead of "Unused Track 'Armageddon'" **Disc 7, Track 37 is named "Night Mare ~ Ending of Zero" instead of "Nightmare ~ Ending of Zero" **Disc 8, Track 5 and Disc 8, Track 6 both use the term "Troia Bass" instead of "Troia Base" **Disc 8, Track 4 and Disc 12, Track 51 both use the term "Maverick" instead of "Irregular" **Disc 9, Track 38 is named "Ending 1" instead of "Ending" *The following errors pertain to newly-released tracks for this box set: **The following have been acknowledged by Capcom: above ***Disc 12, Track 31 is named "オープニングボス" (Opening Boss) instead of "ベルカナ＆ガレス登場" (Berkana & Gerath Appearance) ***Disc 12, Track 42 ("ベルカナ ステージ/ガレス ステージ" (Berkana Stage/Gareth Stage)) and Disc 12, Track 47 ("シグマ ステージ" (Sigma Stage)) are mixed up due to their tracks being placed in the wrong positions ****Additionally, "シグマ ステージ" (Sigma Stage) is an incorrect title, and should actually be "シグマ戦" (Sigma Battle) **The following have yet to be acknowledged: ***Disc 12, Track 37 ("ランチャー・オクトパルド ステージ" (Launcher Octopuld Stage)) and Disc 12, Track 39 ("バーニン・ナウマンダー ステージ" (Burnin' Noumander Stage)) are mixed up due to their tracks being placed in the wrong positions *Disc 12, Track 58 contains prototype music from the original Rockman X, as provided by the game's main composer, Setsuo Yamamoto. The tracks played in order are as follows: an unused track, Icy Penguigo Stage, Boss 1, and Sigma Stage 3. *The overseas opening and ending themes for Mega Man X3 are placed with the SNES soundtracks, instead of being with the PS version as it should be. Category:Soundtracks